


saturday afternoon fever

by steverandle



Series: more diego de vil 2k17 [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Hormonal Teenagers, M/M, diego just wanted ice cream dammit, i got the title from an episode of that's so raven, i love pairing up diego with my boys, jay is such a flirt, more diego de vil 2k17, they're both 18 btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 02:32:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11911371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steverandle/pseuds/steverandle
Summary: Diego gets distracted by something hot... and it's not the heat.





	saturday afternoon fever

**Author's Note:**

> Woo, another fic with my boy Diego, but now he's with Jay. Btw this is based off a prompt from otpprompts on Tumblr. "Imagine your OTP lounging around at their place on a hot summer day. Person A is splayed on the couch, fanning themselves, when person B walks in shirtless, chugging a water bottle with sweat dripping down their chest."

saturday afternoon fever (jay/diego)

"Fuck." Diego muttered under his breath.

Talk about the worst Saturday ever.

When he arrived to Auradon, he didn't expect something like this to happen - being burned alive in the land of fairy tales. What a fantastic happily ever after, right?

Even on the Isle of the Lost, temperatures never got this extreme, mainly because it was usually always too cloudy or rainy with gloom hovering in the skies to have any sort of colossal temperature changes.

All air conditioning in Auradon Prep was currently was broken, and because of the "no magic" rule in Auradon, the workers had to manually fix them, and they clearly weren't experienced. That's what happens when all you learn in life is that if you smile like an idiot and rely on dumbass magic all the time then everything will be alright - well that's how Diego sees it.

This would all be somewhat fine if it wasn't ten hundred million fucking degrees outside and if Auradon didn't have blazing temperatures from this sudden heat wave.

The vocalist groaned and closed his eyes, fanning himself with his notebook as he felt an ineffective breeze from the ceiling fan gust through his mohawk. He was splayed out over his bed, attempting to write a new song for the Rotten Apples. But the blazing heat was too distracting, making it hard to focus.

Diego was also waiting on Carlos to get back since the younger boy went out to Auradon City to get ice cream to hopefully make this day less shitty, but then again, nothing could keep away this sweltering heat. It felt like absolute hell, but Diego's lived on the Isle of the Lost, he kind of already has an idea of what Hell truly is like.

The door creaked open, and Diego looked up to see Jay walking in, chugging down the last of his bottle of water ...and his ROAR shirt thrown over his shoulder, leaving his bare torso on display, allowing sweat to trickle down his exposed chest.

There was a slight look of disappointment on Diego's face. He was expecting it to be Carlos. He really wanted that ice cream just about now.

"Dude, it's fucking boiling out there." Jay grabbed a bottle of water from the mini fridge. "You holding up?"

"Barely."

Jay grabbed another bottle. "Oh, do you want any?"

Diego shook his head, "Nah. Carlos is coming with ice cream. Besides, I would've gotten some if I wanted to."

Jay ignores the aggy remark and sets down the extra bottle on the circular table beside him. He walked over to Diego's bed.

"You should've came to ROAR practice with me today. The locker room has air conditioning, and I overthrew Chad as captain today." Jay proudly remarked. Diego cocked an eyebrow at the muscular teen with a bewildered expression.

"Why the hell would you go to practice? This is like the worst time to be outside."

Jay sat on the opposite side of Diego's bed, leaning on the small bed pole shrugging. "You of all people should know that I wouldn't let a bit of sun ruin practice."

"Fine, die of a heat stroke then, idiot." Diego teased, which earned a pillow in the face from a grinning Jay.

Diego turned back to his notebook, making another attempt at writing a new song, however he's distracted yet again. But this time, it's not the heat, it's Jay.

The musician couldn't stop glancing at the son of Jafar. He's seen Jay shirtless before, but not like this - sweat rolling freely down those toned abs and biceps, enhancing the impressive contour of his muscles, tan skin glistening from the sweat, making the former kleptomaniac look very rugged and masculine.

Diego could feel his face burning a bright scarlet and his shorts begin to tighten...

 _"Cold shower, cold shower, cold shower."_ He thinks to himself to stop his increasing arousal. He tried to erase any lewd thoughts about Jay, but they kept replaying in his mind and he was beginning to feel guilty about it. Jay was his friend and roommate, you don't just think about your friends like that!

"...Do you have to be shirtless?" Diego asks. His tone is more sour than he intended to, and he can hear his voice crack.

"No, why? You're not getting too bothered are you?" Jay says with a sly smile, noticing the cherry hue on Diego's face.  
  
_'Bastard.'_ Diego thinks.

"No, it's just you're sweaty and on my bed. Can't you take a shower?" He asks, crossing his legs.

"What's the point of showering if it's just so gonna be so fucking hot that I'll just get sweaty again?" Jay took a swig of his water, but he takes the opportunity to sneakily look over and see that Diego was staring intensely at him. That's when the infamous smirk appeared.

"Or you know what? I might as well take a shower." Jay said, he quickly stood up from the bed, sliding off his pants leaving him to be only clad in his underwear.

Diego furrowed his eyebrows, crossing his arms as he set his notebook over his lap, trying to hide his arousal, which only challenges Jay to stretch in front of Diego, who was getting more hot and bothered by the minute.

"Anyways, I'll be in the shower if you need me. But I could use some company, just in case your interested, D." Jay winked at Diego before advancing towards the bathroom.

Diego mused, should he really go there with a friend? Or should he just sit in this muggy, broiling heat doing nothing?

..... yeah, it's obvious what has to be done here.

Diego shot up from his bed, quickly discarding his shirt and shorts on the floor, leaving him in boxers and spiked bracelets and jogged to the bathroom, smashing his lips onto Jay's, who happily returned the kiss when he slid him arms around the punk singer's waist.

Hm, maybe this Saturday wouldn't be so shitty after all.

 

Carlos walked into Diego and Jay's room, a bucket of mint ice cream in his hand as he entered the seemingly empty room.

"Uh, Diego?"

Carlos walks around the room, noticing the abandoned articles of clothing on the floor. He picks up Diego's shirt, but begins to hear grunting and moaning from the bathroom.

The tech genius sees the door is cracked open, so he tip toes apprehensively to the door. Was Diego getting hurt by someone? Was he sick?

Carlos opened the door to see Jay and Diego in a very particular position...

"OH MY GOD!" Carlos screams before dropping the ice cream and bolting out of the room.

Jay and Diego abruptly stopped.

"Shit, was that Carlos?" Jay hissed as pulled away from Diego.

"Fuck, I think so. There's ice cream in the doorway."

"Should we go see if he's fine?"

"Nah, he'll get over it. Besides, we're not finished yet." Diego says before pulling close to Jay as the continued their acts of intimacy as Carlos was stuttering out the details to Evie.

"Seriously, Evie. They did it right in front of my ice cream."


End file.
